boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaya Yah
Yaya is one of the main characters in BoBoiBoy. Personality Yaya, like her friends, is very kind but she easily gets angry when BoBoiBoy forgets her name and call her such names like "Mimi", and "Siti Zubaidah" and also when no one likes to buy her biscuits. Yaya's weakness is her mom's cute but Horrible Sand paper-flavored Biscuits, it makes People and Cats faint after they eat it, even one bite of her biscuit, it unknown if her mom know about it. She also afraid to hurt and punch non antagonist characters except Ying in their rivalry (Episode 37). Later Yaya manages to overcome this weakness as many people insults her biscuits. In school she is like a screeching lion (after she steps the red line). But then Ying and Yaya are competing who is smarter in class. Life Not much is known about her early life but she was raise properly be her mother Mrs.Yah. List of Characters that already taste Yaya's Biscuits: Episode 4 BoBoiBoy ': Almost fainted but doesn't like the biscuit. Potato (her former pet cat) : fainted with his leg up forward. Episode 7 '''Probe ': He said that her biscuits taste like Sandpaper. Episode 8 '''BoBoiBoy (again): Gopal puts some biscuits in his mouth. Gopal : He transform her biscuit to a cookie but the taste is still the same. Episode 15 Papa Zola : Also said that it taste like Sandpaper Episode 21 BoBoiBoy Wind ''': Almost fainted and choke but laughs so hard he evolved to '''BoBoiBoy Cyclone Episode 26 BoBoiBoy ''': Yaya gave her biscuits on the way home, it's unknown if he ate them. Episode 31 '''BoBoiBoy : Ochobot fed him with the biscuits which became his nightmare. Episode 32 Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat : BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal fed the cat with Yaya's Biscuits. Friendship Also sometimes bossy, she is still friendly towards her friends and might have a crush on BoBoiBoy (Episode 21) Powers Her actually power is Gravity Manipulation. She also can collect gravity in her hands and release it strongly. Her Powers are Flying Power, Super Strength, Super Sonic Speed and the Powerful Scratches. About Nutrition Aside from making Biscuit, She is smart about healthy and unhealthy foods. In a commercial for the Series called "Yaya's Word, BoBoiBoy told Gopal to transform things such as Bolts and Slippers to Sweets, as Gopal ate a lollipop, one of his teeth came out, BoBoiBoy said that he had to go to the dentist. Then Yaya said to the audience that junk foods are not good for us, eat only nutritious foods. In School Because of her good attitude and doing achievements, the school gave her the Yaya's Wall of Success, but Gopal explained to BoBoiBoy that she took all of the achievements (Episode 31). Season 2 In Season 2, her eyes became grey and have a flower clip on her hood. She also grew taller like BoBoiBoy. Video Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Team BoBoiBoy